nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nebula
|description = Redirect the cosmic starlet through deep dark space. }} Nebula is an arcade game released on September 15, 2009. The player controls a newborn star named Nebula by drawing a line of smaller stars on the screen, which the newborn star follows. Controls * Drag the mouse while clicking - Draws stars Levels Nebula has thirty levels, each starting with the Big Red Giant giving Nebula a tip or warning regarding the level. When the player closes the Big Red Giant's dialogue box, Nebula will circle clockwise around the Big Red Giant until the player clicks the screen again, causing Nebula to move directly away from the point in which it was launched. Nebula moves at a constant speed in straight trajectories, and bouncing off a solid surface will cause Nebula to change directions based on the angle it hits at. The player can draw stars on the screen by clicking and holding the mouse to guide Nebula without having to hit solid surfaces. Any line of stars the player draws will remain on screen until Nebula crosses the line's path or the player draws a new line of stars, in which the old one is replaced. If a single drawn line exceeds fifteen stars, the oldest drawn stars will disappear. The player must use this drawing star tactic to guide Nebula through the level and touch the Cosmic Key. Some levels contain more than one key, and the total number of keys in a level is displayed at the top left corner of the screen. Level 1 This level requires that the player weave the star up and down over a protruding part of the wall to reach the key. The path is outlined by hydrogen stars. Level 2 This level introduces destructible space cubes]. The player must hit the space cubes with Nebula until a path is made towards the cosmic key. Level 3 This level introduces the game's first hazards, the dark matter balls and thumper bumpers. This level can be easily completed if the player just guides Nebula to the key at the top, while avoiding a few bumpers and balls. Level 4 This level introduces Galactic Jelly. Player should aim to Galactic jelly first. After that, player must aim to Green Space Cubes until the path is open for two Cosmic Keys. Finally the player should get past of two Spike Spheres, and guide the star into the Triangle Space Cubes, until all of them are cleared so that player can get the final key. Level 5 Player should lead the star to the cubes in the center while avoiding mines and blowing up Neutron bombs. They must be used to get rid of space cubes much faster to make it to the next set of obstacles. After doing this, player can choose one of the sides to clear the cubes in order to get through the road. Finally player must lead star to last key. Level 6 This level introduces the Winged Aliens and Spherical Aliens. As they move, go through the opposite way they are moving from side to side. Blow up the bombs you will find. After that, repeat the sequence in order to make it to the key. Level 7 This level introduces the Movable space cubes. Player must drag the cubes in a way the path is cleared. This will reveal two set of cubes with one key each one. When moving them, the Sun should stick to the Jelly found around the area not to reach a dangerous mine. Horizontal cubes should be moved here first, and then the vertical ones to get the last two keys. Level 8 This level includes some sets of enemies. Player should stick to one side of the screen, then wait for the enemies to move backwards. Before they get to the bombs set again, Player must get the character to bombs fast and blow them up. If there's more enemies coming, the character must be led to sticky jelly again. Once they are gone, the set of bombs must be blown again and then go to the green Space cubes. The player must destroy them and avoid the enemies in the area until he/she can get access to the key. Level 9 In this level, the Multi-Star power up is introduced. The Multi-Star power up will split the main character into smaller parts. The smaller parts will quickly smash many of the boxes present in the level. Several mines are scattered in the level and two keys are placed at the back. Level 10 Player must Zigzag around the lasers, following the trail of Hydrogen Stars. Once the Green Hole is reached, player must travel through to the exit in a room that is right next to the starting point to collect the Key. Level 11 Super stars are introduced in this level. This power up allows player to get through any obstacles without ricocheting from them or taking damage, but for a good while only. First Key is found at the top-left corner, the second just south and a bit to the right of the first, and the third at the top-right corner of the level. Level 12 Another new gimmick, Super Heavy Space Cubes are introduced These blocks will crush the character. Player should move between the cubes as they crawl apart, but avoid when they come together. After a couple of trials, the Key will be found. Level 13 Blue Stragglers are introduced in this level. These enemies will hurt the player in contact. These enemies can be killed with Neutron bombs, but if not any located near, the character should be led away from Stragglers. Also note that the Star Boost power-up also helps in swatting away the pests. The Keys are located at the four corners of the level, and can be retrieved in any order. Level 14 Globule cases and Small dark space cubes are introduced.Player should head for the first Super Star at once. The first key is located at the top-left corner of the room and the to the second key bottom-right corner. The next room is located at top right corner, Super Star Mode is required for accessing this, as the dark space cubes will spawn Winged Aliens. The last two are at the bottom-left and top-right of the second room. Level 15 This level features Dark energy , a substance that disables the ability to create Drawing Stars. Player must break through the first line of Space Cubes and blow up the Spherical Aliens with a couple of Neutron Bombs. There's a Laser accompanied by three Multi Star power-ups, two in Globule Cases. Player must Avoid these (unless player wants to score a few points), and head to either side of the screen. Player must then bash the blocks, revealing another section that is almost identical to the last, with the exception of two Bumpers. Adapting the same strategy, activating the line of Neutron Bombs will lead player to goal. Level 16 In this level, the Multi Star power ups are vexatious as using them will activate dark cubes. Player must avoid them, as the level is littered with dark matter blocks of all sizes. Player must travel to the top left part of the room to retrieve the first of two Keys. Then diagonally down to the Wormhole, teleporting him/her to the next area,and diagonally again to the last Key. Level 17 Another new power up, The Relativity Clock will slow the character, and after few seconds activates Super star mode. Unlike the original super star, this one is much faster. the slow mode should be used to position the star until the crazy mode kicks in. Player must try to stay in slow or crazy mode during most of the level. Level 18 Player must avoid hitting the blocks, but use Neutron Bombs instead, and avoid the Bumpers, they will most likely send player into multiple Dark Matter Blocks. The keys will be at the four corners of the level. Level 19 Big Daddy Bombs are introduced in this level. These power ups summon the Big Red Star to disintegrate everything in sight. After the first bomb, the second will use at least proficient timing to obtain. Then comes a line of enemies. These enemies will actually protect player from the lasers ahead. Finally, the two bombs must be activated, and Key must be obtained. Level 20 Quantum switches are introduced and will make Space Cubes transverse dimensions, allowing new passages to open. Player must go past the first few walls until they can activate the two Big Daddy Bombs. Then comes the line of aliens. Three waves of Spherical Aliens will harass slower players as they guide Nebula through many lines of Space Cubes. At the end is a Big Daddy Bomb for destroying the aliens, and the Key to the level. Level 21 This level will test player's patience and timing. The character must be moved up to the pair of Galactic Jellies. Player should get moving when the passage is wide enough, so he/she won't get crushed by super heavy cubes. After another round of this,same obstacle will appear, but with the help of Relativity Clocks to make this one easier. After this, the last obstacle is simple, if player knows the trick. Nebula should be sticked to the lowest Galactic Jelly. Then, spring him forward as the tunnel widens, breezing through the last stretch. Level 22 Gravity bubbles are introduced here. It's like the Globule Cases, except only Neutron Bombs can blast them open. First thing to do is switching on the Quantum Switch. Then to travel through the two Super Heavy Space Cubes twice.Here player must Bump the gravity bubble downwards, and activate the bombs near it, releasing a Big Daddy. Activating it will get rid of the enemies in the room. Player must head to bottom path to reveal a small pass too small to fit the Gravity Bubble that player finds. Bubble must be knocked past the Switch Space Cubes, then player must follow it on the lower lane, flipping switches as he/she go. Now, the bubble must be lead down the smaller path, and next to Neutron Bombs! Opening the big daddy bomb and activating it will lead player to the key. Level 23 Player should grab a Superstar and head north. There, the path will split. The top part is the easiest; Player must smash the bricks, and activate the Neutron bombs to blow the enemies away, revealing the room's Cosmic Key. Both of the side rooms also hold Keys, and follow the same basic pattern, bomb the aliens and grab the key.Small alcoves in the side rooms will hold extra Superstars for emergencies, but they are not necessary Level 24 This level holds lots of Dark Space Cubes. For each room, player must open one box, and wait until the straggler comes back into the room. they must be made go vertically, and move on. This must be done in all rooms, and when the set of six dark blocks are shown, the second block from the top must be opened, following the Blue Straggler until the end, where it can be send flying vertically. Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Ending Interactive Objects *'Drawing stars' - Nebula will follow this when it goes on it. You can guide Nebula, as well as Blue Stragglers, with these, but if the stars disappear from under the object in question, the object will continue bouncing around. *'Cosmic keys' - You must get these to complete a level, and sometimes there will be more than one. *'Bumpers' - Bumpers are spheres that come in two sizes, large and small, and when touched by Nebula, will flash yellow, and bounce the Star back. *'Neutron bombs' - Large explosives that, when activated (by the touch of Nebula), will blow up any enemies or blocks in the vicinity. *'Wormholes' - Huge green vortices that transport Nebula to different parts of the level. Works both ways. *'Dark energy' - Dark Energy Fields are marked by blue "X's" and Drawing Stars cannot be used inside. *'Quantum switches' - These switches flip Switch Space Cubes in and out of this dimension. Activated with a click. *'Gravity bubbles' - A bubble containing a Big Daddy Bomb. These things can only be opened by a Neutron Bomb. Blocks *'Space cubes' - Space Cubes appear in many different sizes of red or green squares and triangles, and will disappear when Nebula touches it, causing Nebula to bounce back as well. The smaller cubes have faces, but the rest do not. *'Switch space cubes' - These tan-coloured blocks can be turned intangible with the use of a Quantum Switch, and vice versa. They cannot be destroyed. *'Moveable space cubes' - A rarely seen type of Space Cube that can be dragged either vertically or horizontally. Cannot be destroyed. *'Globule cases' - These cases contain a certain power-up inside it, and can be opened the same way as destroying a Space Cube. *'Galactic jelly' - Nebula will stick to this, and can be unstuck by a simple click of the mouse. Pick Ups *'Hydrogen Stars' - 50 points. *'Heart Stars' - Heals one heart. *'Multi-Star' - This power up will create two smaller versions of Nebula to bounce around the level. *'Superstar' - This power up will make Nebula invincible, as well as blow up enemies and blocks on contact (with no rebound), and speed up the star. *'Star Boost' - This power up enhances the amount of Drawing Stars usable at one time. *'Relativity Clock' - The Relativity Clock will slow Nebula down to a crawl, which is good for fine adjustments, and then transform him into a super fast Superstar. *'Big Daddy Bomb' - Big Daddy Bombs clear the screen of any destructible object. Hazards *'Dark matter balls' - These spheres have spikes on them, similar to those of sea mines. They will hurt Nebula on contact, but not any enemies. *'Lasers' - Lasers are the large blue beams placed around the level, causing damage whenever contact is made. *'Super heavy space cubes' - These massive blocks will move up and down or sideways, instantly killing Nebula if he is crushed between two of them, or between one and a wall. *'Dark space cubes' - These cubes contain either a Winged Alien, or a Blue Straggler. Can be opened like a Globule Case. Enemies *Spherical aliens - Spherical aliens just fly around *Blue stragglers - These enemies can follow the player's stars Glitches At the end of level 19, there are grey blocks on the right side of the cosmic key. It is not apparent if these were intended to be blocks. Category:Games Category:MTV Arcade games Category:Puzzle games Category:2009 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Art by Simon Hunter Category:Level-based games Category:Browser games